Después del Baratier (One-shot)
by Temari-swann
Summary: Una promesa de reencuentro entre dos piratas. Sentimientos que surgen por el deseo de cumplirla. AVISO: El fic tiene contenido yaoi (chicoxchico) en su interior. Si no te gusta, no leas.


_Os dejo con un one-shot protagonizado por un personaje que no suele salir mucho en los fic de One Piece. Relata una idea que tenía dando vueltas por la mente para un fic más largo pero que por ahora se queda tal cual, en un sólo capítulo, con historia autoconclusiva._

No tengo beta así que cualquier falta del tipo que sea me decís para corregirla. Toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida para poder mejorar.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda. Yo sólo les he tomado prestado para hacerlos sufrir en mi relato, especialmente a cierto ero-cook y marimo atontados.

**Autor:** Temari swan.

* * *

**DESPUÉS DEL BARATIER (One-shot)**

Una terrible tempestad en alta mar, aguas agitadas, un pequeño barco que no se sabe si se puede denominar como tal. Muchos días mal durmiendo, sin nada que comer, casi sin agua y con pocas esperanzas de vida. Nakamas sufriendo, algunos lanzándose a los brazos de Susanoo* antes de continuar pasando calamidades, los más afortunados siendo acogidos por el dulce océano, los desafortunados entre las fauces de las salvajes bestias marinas. Dolores y penalidades un día tras otro, una y otra noche hasta que llega la calma. Una isla, una nueva esperanza de seguir el viaje. Un nuevo barco, más grande, provisiones como para reventar la despensa y con ello un recuerdo que llega a su mente.

Esa persona que fue tan amable con él. En otro momento tan penoso como este, le encontró, su rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad. Un ser rudo pero angelical que le tendió una mano cuando todos le despreciaron, ofreciéndole un plato caliente y saciando su sed. Él fue el causante de muchos problemas creyendo en su capitán e incluso tras llevar la destrucción a su mundo, querer apoderarse de su restaurante, tomar de rehén a su padre adoptivo y obligarlo a luchar contra él, siguió portándose bien. Cerró los ojos al acordarse y sonrió. En verdad que era una muy buena persona, tenía ganas de verle. Prometieron reunirse nuevamente en el Nuevo Mundo y aunque le costase la vida el intentarlo, lo cumpliría. Soñaba con ese instante donde la sonrisa del rubio pagaría el precio que le costó su deseo.

Ya habían conseguido entrar en el Gran Line, llevaban un tiempo navegando por esas aguas tan cambiantes. Escuchando rumores de los Mugiwaras, piratas pocos habituales que siendo tan pocos causaban muchos daños por donde pasaban, especialmente los llamados "Trío Monstruoso" se decía que con las manos desnudas podían derribar montañas. Según los chismes, uno de ellos, el capitán, medía al menos tres metros, moreno, compresión musculosa y totalmente de goma ya que comió la "Gomu Gomu no Mi". Otro, el primer oficial, conocido como "El terrible Cazador de piratas" tenía seis ojos, seis brazos y piernas, un pelo verde alga muy indiscreto y muy mal carácter. Por último, el cocinero, se decía que era un demonio rubio llameante que tintaba de sangre sus largas piernas negras, perseguidor de chicas que escondía bajo su flequillo un ojo embrujado para cautivar a la gente y llevarla a su perdición, era muy reconocido por sus rizadas cejas. Le entusiasmó la idea de que su amigo empezara a ser reconocido pero cuando más se alegró fue al llegar a Arabasta. En los bajos mundos de allí se enteró de lo ocurrido con Cocodrilo y mientras esperaban a que se cargara el Log-pose, llegaron al desértico lugar los nuevos carteles de "Wanted" junto con el periódico donde en el artículo se redactaba lo ocurrido en Enies Lobby **– "Pierna Negra" Sanji, vaya si se ha hecho notar pero menuda foto le han puesto jajajajajaja…**

El tiempo pasaba, se fue fortaleciendo, acercándose a su objetivo y cada vez estaba más seguro de sus sentimientos. Contra más cerca se encontraba del cocinero más seguro y decidido estaba de lo que haría, se le declararía. Planeó hasta el último detalle, la ropa que vestiría, el peinado que se haría, los zapatos que se pondría, el regalo que llevaría, practicó su expresión y las palabras que usaría para confesarse durante muchas horas de varios días todo para ese momento mágico. Tenía miedo, él, apodado "Hombre demonio", Gin nunca antes se enamoró pero no era un cobarde, se enfrentaría a su miedo y se declararía. Sabía que Sanji era considerado todo un mujeriego, que quizás le asquearía escuchar lo que tenía que decirle y le repudiara, dejándole con el corazón roto en minúsculos pedacitos, pero cuando lucharon en el Baratier notó que no le era indiferente al rubio, había mucha química entre ellos y a pesar de sólo socorrer a sus damas, le ayudó aun en contra de sus compañeros cocineros. Pensar en eso le hizo sumamente feliz, ¡tener una oportunidad!

Su capitán, Don Krieg, desde su lucha con Luffy cambió mucho, se humanizó asombrando mucho a los suyos. Nadie podía suponer que ese demonio se evangelizaría algún día. Quedó muy tocado psicológicamente y decidió retirarse a una pequeña isla, dejándole a cargo de toda la tripulación. De la cual, muchos desertaron, unos cuantos murieron y los que quedaron se fortalecieron y decidieron seguirle hasta el confín del mundo, ese sería el All Blue donde llevaría a su rubio, dado que les demostró que merecía el cargo que le pasó Don Krieg.

Tras largo tiempo, el camino de Gin se cruzó con los Mugiwaras. Los dos barcos anclaron en el mismo puerto y sus hombres coincidieron en una taberna del centro de la aldea. No pudo parar de mirar a Sanji, estaba embobado viéndole discutir con Roronoa muy caldeadamente, primero insultos diversos sobre sus apariencias, después encarándose entre ellos, para pasar a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Le hizo gracia, parecía la riña entre dos mocosos. – **Menudo par… aunque ese lado infantil…- **Ese día no daría ningún paso, al siguiente se acercaría al barco, les había oído decir que era el turno del cocinero de vigilarlo y sería el momento propicio para hablar sin que nadie les interrumpiera.

Al día siguiente, como tenía pensado abandonó temprano su buque dejándolo a cargo del primer oficial. Vigiló el Thousand Sunny, demoraron casi todo el día en abandonarlo pero finalmente el rubio se quedó sólo. Cerró los ojos, cogió aire en los pulmones y se dirigió rumbo allí. Se presentó para pedir permiso de subir a bordo. Sanji lo reconoció, se alegró mucho de ver que a pesar del estado en que se embarcó cuando le conoció, seguía con vida. Tanta fue su alegría que se enredaron en una conversación extensa sobre lo ocurrido en sus viajes, tan contento estaba el uno con el otro que ni se fijaron en el pasar del tiempo y con ello, la vuelta de la tripulación. Luffy se alegró también mucho y se empeñó en hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo. No se pudo negar pero perdió su ansiada oportunidad, sus ojos no perdían de vista al rubio, cosa de la que se percató un no muy contento espadachín. Pasó toda la noche y con el alba se marchó para descansar, no quería más fiesta, y asearse, ya volvería por la noche.

La noche llegó y más decidido que nunca a sorprender a su cocinero, subió al barco sin ser notado por nadie. Se camufló en las sombras y se dirigió a la cocina, no había nadie, en la proa y la popa del barco estaban tirados los chicos todos menos Sanji, no notó que no era el único mugiwara que faltaba, aun no se les había pasado la borrachera a los demás, normal, pues seguramente la fiesta duró hasta hacía poco. Siguió buscando, poniendo rumbo a la cabina de vigilancia al final. Oyó ruidos y abrió despacio la puerta dispuesto a entrar con el cocinero, pero se quedó congelado con la escena que vio. Todo se le volvió gris, cerró de un portazo la puerta y abandonó el barco corriendo hacia el suyo. Allí con sus hombres durmiendo o de fiesta, gritó, lloró y se desahogó hasta que su garganta comenzó a doler ya no pudiendo emitir más sonidos. Cansado por todo, cayó rendido pero sin poder dormir escuchó como se le hizo triza el alma. Despertando al "Hombre Demonio" que dormía en su interior y que tomaría el asiento frío que dejó su capitán.**- Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie.**

Mientras, en el Sunny cierta persona sonreía macabramente, ese Ero-Cook era suyo y lo demostraría a quien hiciera falta.

**- Uhmmm… ¿Qué pasa marimo? ¿Problemas?**

**- Nada, duerme tranquilo estúpido cocinero. Ya no.**

Sanji se quedó preocupado, _esa expresión… alguna había liado_, pero estaba tan cansado por lo bestia y lo convincente que había sido su alga para hacerlo que aun a riesgo de ser descubierto aceptó, todo le daba igual. Ojalá que en otro momento volviera a ver a Gin le hubiese gustado charlar más con él.

_**-¿OWARI?-**_

* * *

****Susanoo **(須佐之男_Susanowo_): En el sintoísmo, es el dios del mar y/ o de las tormentas, y las batallas.


End file.
